Jealous Much?
by FuTuRe-AniMaToR
Summary: Charlene tries to make Maybeck jealous...will it work? One-shot!


**Jealous Much?**

"Doesn't he just wanna make you scream AHHHHH! Oh and when he moves those hips…I swoon…"Charlene, starry eyed, exclaimed.

"Umm…Charlie, I'm a guy…your boyfriend in fact, so you want me say what exactly?" Maybeck said, not too thrilled by Charlene's reaction to the Justin Beiber poster hanging outside the theater.

"Well, you could be a little more excited than THAT!" Charlene, shaking her head in disappointment, said.

"You're kidding me right?" Maybeck said.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" Charlene said with a stern face.

"Not really" he said, suddenly scared of his girlfriend.

"Maybeck…are you…dare I say it…jealous?" Charlene smiled. She had to admit, she liked the idea of making Maybeck a little jealous.

Maybeck blushed at the idea but responded confidently "Heck no! The amazing Maybeck does not get jealous!"

Charlene continued to smile as an evil plan creped into her mind. "So…you wouldn't mind if I did something like….this?" She said as she ran up to the poster and started making kissy noises and fogging up the glass.

Maybeck gulped as furry raced through his body. He was determined not to give Charlene the satisfaction of being right, even though she usually got her way with things. "I'm good…I don't care…it's fine…"

Charlene rolled her eyes as she patted the glass and said, "I love you Justin." It was stuff like that that would set off the alarm in Maybeck's mind. Those three words, I love you, had never been said to him from Charlene.

"What do you have that I don't" Maybeck whispered, giving the poster a desperate face "What do I have to do to get her to love me?" They had been dating for 5 months and those three words hadn't passed through either one of their mouths. Maybeck grunted as he made his way in the theater where Charlene was waiting.

"What movie are we seeing?" she asked.

"Tangled…I mean…if you want too" Maybeck hesitated.

"Sounds great" she smiled her cheerleader smile. This made Maybeck wonder how lucky he'd gotten with Charlene. Yes, he was the athlete but he couldn't understand what she saw in him besides his awesomeness and charming modesty.

They took their seats and started in on the popcorn they'd gotten to share. "Hey Charlie?"

"Yeah?"

"I got a question for you. Why is it so easy for you to say I love you to a freakin poster but not to someone like…friends?" Maybeck instantly regretted the way he'd started out this conversation.

"Oh Maybeck" she said sympathetically "You are jealous aren't you?"

He wasn't going to go down without a fight. "Well what would you say if I went up to Rapunzel's poster and started kissing her?"

"You're going to kiss a cartoon character?" Charlene said with a straight face but it only took a second for her to start giggling, throwing her head back in hysterics.

Maybeck groaned at his stupidity. "I didn't mean it like that…forget I said anything."

Charlene stopped laughing; wiping the tears from her eyes, and realized he was serious. "I'm sorry…I'll admit, I did mostly do it to make you jealous" she confessed.

"Noooo really?" Maybeck answered sarcastically.

"Oh shut up" she shoved his arm off the arm rest, which he soon decided to place around Charlene, who gladly received it. "What's all this about Maybeck?"

"I just don't understand Justin Beiber…" he started but Charlene interrupted.

"That's not what I meant…I meant, with the I love you part." Maybeck could sense the nervousness in her voice.

"I love you too" he quietly said, not looking at Charlene's face that now wore a look of surprise.

"I…wait no I meant…I mean I do but…." Charlene sighed, "I love you too."

Maybeck, not expecting that answer, looked at her and said "Really?"

Charlene nodded. "I have for awhile now but I didn't want to say anything…I guess I was too embarrassed. Sorry."

"No it's fine. Don't apologize…I'm not complaining by any means!" Maybeck confessed. "I've felt the same for quite awhile now too" he smiled.

"So…shall we enjoy the movie?" she asked, taking note that the lights were going down.

"Yes, we shall" Maybeck said, squeezing her closer to him. He pondered through the first part of the movie, until the frying pan woke him up, whether Charlene would make him go see Justin Beiber movie. Maybeck quietly prayed that wouldn't be their next date.


End file.
